Free time in the lair
by coral crayon 26
Summary: April gets to relax in the lair, in a way only she can


**I OWN NOTHING. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON AT THE TIME OF THIS FANFICTIONS PUBLICATION. THIS IS A FANFICTION AND AS SUCH FALLS UNDER FAIR USE.**

 **I made this one with the intention of it being open to your preference. While intended to be at the point where april has to stay with the turtles to keep her safe from the kraang in the Nickelodeon series, I decided to write this as vague enough to wear you can have it about any april from the shows that you want. While I usually try to include a story or some (rather bad attempt at) humor, this is strictly for "fan appeal" and I have no intention on making this a full story. AND NO, I will not making a sex fic with any of the turtles, that's just really disgusting, I might do Casey but I have other projects in the work and this is just for fun. ENJOY.**

It had been about 2 months since April started hiding in the lair, which wasn't exactly easy. Stuff like pizza for almost every meal and sleeping in a hammock was fine. Stuff like mikey's loud music and the guys fighting every week was on the other hand where starting to get to her. What April needed was a night all to herself, a night with peace and bliss where she could do what she wanted. Thankfully, that night was tonight.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to come?" April asked

"Sorry April, but these mutated insects have made things dangerous for non mutants at night, we don't know what we're really up against until Donnie gets a sample." Leo exclaimed

"well, okay but if you need me just gimme a call." April stated

"we will, come on guys".

"lets break some skulls"

"technically their exo skulls"

"whatever it is, I'm gonna hang it in my room."

"be save until we return"

The turtles went out and brought splinter along for extra support, perfect. April finally had the lair all to herself. About 10 minutes after they left April made some popcorn and put her favorite drama series on.

"Elane, I thought you loved me"

"I am not elane, I am her sister mileena"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Now this is my kind of show"

After a 2 hour marathon, April decided to make some dinner. She managed to hide some chicken dumplings near the back of the fridge for a mid night snack. It;s not that she didn't like pizza, but she needs a break after nearly 2 months straight of almost nothing else. The dumplings were delicious the instant they touched her lips. It was heaven to finally have something that wasn't bread, sauce, and cheese. After she finished up she decided to lay down for a bit.

However, what April really wanted was a bath. She was sick of getting a 10 minute limit on the bathroom and wanted to have a relaxing bath for the first time since she started living here. She grabbed a towel and her stashed bath salts and headed down to the bathroom. It wasn't exactly a luxury bathroom, but it had smooth tile and no cracks so she was guaranteed a nice bath at least. The best part was than Donnie made a special water filter that made the water clean and clear so she didn't have to bathe in nasty sewer water.

She turned the faucet on and got to undressing. She stripped her normal attire until she was wearing nothing but a pink frilly bra and orange panties. As the water was nearing half way, she unclipped the back of her bra and let it fall to the floor and proceeded to pull down her panties until they were wrapped around her ankles. She turned and saw her naked form in the mirror. Her smooth skin, her slim but somewhat toned physique, wide and curved hips, freckled breasts with freckles right above her chest, her tan nipples, and her tiny shaven labia. She was proud of her amazing body and the pampering she was about to give it.

Once the tub was filled, she poured her bath salts in and eased herself into the bath. It was so warm and cozy, like being wrapped in a mother's arms. She hasn't felt this relaxed in weeks. After about 20 minutes of relaxing in the water, she grabbed her shampoo and started to lather her hair. It was like a massage to her scalp. After she washed off the soap she grabbed and started to rub her bar of soap around her body. But something interesting happened when she went below the neck. She started to feel warm on the inside once she started to clean her melons. It was a tingly sensation that she only felt when watching films like "mischief" or "heavy metal 1981". She couldn't explain it, but it felt good, really good. Even after they were clean, she continued to massage her breasts, even pinching and rubbing her nipples. Then, almost on instinct, one of her hands moved down until it reached her cave.

She let out a moan once her finger made contact, which was fine since she was alone in the lair. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt so natural that she didn't care. She started to move her finger in and out of her hole at insane speeds, causing the pleasure to build throughout her whole body. She got up to steady herself and suddenly felt a rush throughout her body, which gave her an idea. She stood up out of the bath (but didn't drain the water) and turned the shower on. After the suds washed off,she went back to work.

She put 2 fingers in this time and used her free hand to grope her butt. The sensation was unbelievable but in the best way possible. She felt some sort of feeling building up in her cave, she couldn't understand what it was but she didn't want it to stop. She then shoved in three fingers, rubbing her butt against the wall of the shower, and massaging and sucking the nipple of her breast. She was moaning insanely and uncontrollably and the pleasure as she was getting close. She managed to fit her last finger in and was massaging her breasts the best she could. Her moan was so loud she swear people from the surface could hear her. And finally, she reached a massive climax, her juices pouring out like a cut up hose, flowing out and dripping down her legs. She sat back down into the bath and was panting very hard.

She never knew she could make herself feel so good, but she could definetly get used to it.

"April, we're back"

When she heard the turtles where back, she hopped out of the bath, dried off, zand quickly got dressed.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"We finally got a sample of those insect mutants"

"MIKEY, I told you I need this sample"

"Come on donnie, it'll look so cool"

"So April, how was your alone time?"

"It was ...interesting to say the least."

"And I can't wait to do it again" she thought

THE END


End file.
